The game described is related to the game of bocci (an Italian variation on lawn bowling) and to table games such as pool, billiards or snooker in which balls are directed with a cue. Related games are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,693,116, 3,797,627, 3,958,804 and 4,526,368. A game in which players project pieces, such as marbles, on to a board is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,870. U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,265 describes a simulated golf course having game tables of different shapes (instead of golf course greens), on which a game based on golf using one ball struck by a billiard-type cue is played.
Bocci is a known lawn bowling game wherein balls are paleen or dope determining which balls are closer to the paleen or dope ball and by awarding points to the player having balls closer to the paleen or dope ball. On the Bauchoa Table the balls are projected towards a zero ball.